


Eva and Dr. Betty Crocker

by illsanity



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illsanity/pseuds/illsanity
Summary: Eva takes Christmas parties very seriously, and Chris doesn't take Eva very seriously. Until, he realizes that the girl is overworking herself and more of a mess than when she's actually drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of you're hurt and I have to help you with a Christmas party + take care of you prompt.  
> Some Chris x Eva holiday fluff, and no I'm not still obsessed with Christmas I just posted this on Tumblr first. That's all. Bon apple tea ya'll!

Eva was supposed to make a special Christmas dinner for all of her friends, even Noora and William were flying out for the weekend, but of course something had to go wrong. Sana had warned her, but she’d still tried carrying all of the decorations down by herself, and ended up fracturing her arm. Going through her contacts she landed on Chris, and hesitantly she called him.

“Eva?” He asked picking up after three rings.

“Hey,” she greeted, pulling at a loose thread on her bed sheet with her semi functioning fingers, as she was holding the phone to her ear with the other hand.

“Did you call to treat me like your mom again? Like if it’s a kink, I get it, but normally you text so I’m just wondering…” Chris trailed, laughing at his own joke. Eva just rolled her eyes; glad he couldn’t see the smile breaking it’s way onto her face.

“Actually, I needed your help. You know how I fractured my arm and all? Well, I need someone to help me make Christmas dinner, and my mom is stuck at work all weekend so could you maybe come over and help me out?” Eva asked, hoping he’d say yes because the girls had been talking about how they were planning to spend time with their families, and she really didn’t want to take that away from them.

“Oh wait, is that today?” Chris asked, seemingly confused. What was she going to do with him?

“Yes, it’s today! Jonas, Isak, all the guys, and the girls are coming! Even William is coming!” Eva cried out in frustration. Chris laughed in response, and Eva was getting fed up. He seriously thought this was funny?

“Eva, Eva relax. I was just kidding, I wouldn’t forget about your dinner!“ Chris responded. Somehow those words lifted Eva’s spirits but then he went on to say, “I would never miss a chance to eat free food.”

Eva sighed. He was really something. “Does that mean you’ll come over and help?” She asked.

“Yeah, of course. I’m an amazing cook! I’ll be right over.” He said. They bid their goodbyes and Eva hung up.

The doorbell rang, and Eva picked up her phone to call Chris, guessing he was the one at the door. Shortly after, he picked up.

“Why aren’t you opening the door?” Chris asked in annoyance.

“I’m upstairs,” Eva responded with a shrug, staring at the snow falling down outside. Oh, he was probably freezing cold. Eva decided she didn’t feel so bad though, Chris thought he was so hot that a little cold shouldn’t bother him.

“So, there are these things called stairs, which I know you have. Also, you have legs and you could use to walk down those stairs, so you could very easily—”

“Are you done? The door’s open. Just let yourself in.” Eva sighed.

“You left the door open?” He questioned, and she could hear him turning the knob and letting himself inside. “It’s not very safe for a girl to leave the door unlocked when she’s home alone, you know.”

“Oh, please. I could take you down, so I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself.” Eva retorted.

“Yeah, well you couldn’t even climb down some stairs to open a door, so I highly doubt that.” He countered, and she could hear him walking up the stairs. The call cut off as he swung open her bedroom door.

“So, are we going to make some Christmas dinner, or what?” He asked, giving her his signature smirk.

“Yeah.” She answered, dropping her phone and spreading her arms out in the air.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Chris asked, laughing at her.

“Uhm, gesturing for you to carry me downstairs. Duh.” She said, shaking her head at him and giving him a look of ridicule.

“You fractured your arm, not your leg.” He sighed in annoyance, but she knew he wasn’t truly annoyed. He was chill, and that’s what she liked about him. She didn’t have to worry about doing or saying the wrong thing, because Chris just got it. He seemed to understand her.

“Please?” She whined, dragging out the end. Shaking her hands to motion him towards her. He dropped his head and chuckled, and then he made his way towards her - picking her up bridal style.

He kicked the door open with his foot, on his way out of her room, and carefully descended the stairs.

“Chris,” Eva said, dragging out the end of his name.

“Hmm?” He hummed in response.

“You’re strong.” She laughed, a smile breaking onto her face. He seemed to have that affect on her, always make her smile and all.

“Uhm thanks. That’s a plausible observation.” He chuckled.

Eva laughed more than she probably should have, because Chris was asking her why she was laughing so much.

“Well, it’s just you said plausible and observation,” Eva responded with another fit of laughter.

“So? You assume you’re the only smart one? You do realize that you really don’t know anything about me, right? Per say, the marks I get? How smart I am? If I enjoy using phrases such as pathetic fallacy in daily conversations?” Chris went off, dropping her down gently on the kitchen counter. He’d carried her all the way to kitchen, not even to the bottom of the stairs, but all the way to kitchen.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that.” She laughed.

“Are you calling that an apology?” He asked her, putting his hands on either side of her legs, and leaning closer towards her.

“You want an apology?” She asked, cocking her head so that her hair brushed his arm.

“Well, I’d appreciate one. I mean if you want me to help you…” He trailed.

“Chris,” she whispered his name as if she’s break if she said it any louder. “I am sorry for assuming I knew you, but I guess that you’ll just have to fix that by spending more time with me. Won’t you?”

He smiled, shaking his head slightly.

“Now get off the counter, I have to cook!” He exclaimed, grabbing her by the waist and planting her on a chair.

“Do you have an apron, and what about a hairnet?” He asked, turning to her with his hands on his hips. Eva laughed at the site of him, he looked hilarious and that got her wondering if any other girl had experienced this Chris. She hoped not.

“Hairnet?” She managed to question through her laughter, but she directed him to the cabinets filled with all the things he would need.

Shortly after he had a couple things brewing, he walked up to Eva with a thermometer.

“Say ahh,” he ordered.

“Why?” She questioned.

“Because you look really hot, and not like god I wish that girl was mine hot, but more like is she ok she looks like she’s dying hot.” Chris explained.

Eva raised her eyebrow questioning Chris, again, but complied anyway. He stuck the thermometer in her mouth and checked her temperature.

“So, what’s the verdict doctor? Am I going to live?” She asked.

“Just like I thought. You, have a fever.” He concluded.

Eva sighed, she’d been doing that a lot today. “So, I have a little fever. That doesn’t mean anything.” She shrugged it off.

“It means that you are going to shut up and lie down.” He said, dragging her into the next room and forcing her to lie down on the couch.

“I can’t! I have to make sure you don’t mess up. This dinner is very important to me and I will not allow a fractured arm and a small fever,” she said with a sneeze as Chris handed her a tissue and she proceeded to wipe her nose, “ruin anything for me.”

“Look Eva, you’re a brilliant and strong girl but you have to let me take care of this, ok? You trust me right?” He questioned.

Eva cocked her head, “Well I’m not so—” she’d begun to say, but Chris cut her off.

“Do you want some extra pillows? How about a blanket, and some soup? I’ll go get it for you.”

Eva, being too tired to argue, decided to put a little trust in Chris and close her eyes for just a second.

Eva opened her eyes and looked around her, she felt drowsy but better than before. Then she looked at the clock, three hours had passed. Here she was, lying on the couch with a dozen pillows surrounding her, tucked under a blanket. A bowl of soup lay in front of her, with a box of pills and a glass with some remaining water droplets.

She sneezed and luckily there was also a tissue box on the table in front of her.

“Oh, good. You’re awake,” Chris appeared as she was wiping her nose. She threw the tissue into the wastebasket positioned near the edge of the couch. “Your soup’s probably cooled down by now, have some. Oh and, you took some medicine before you fell asleep, remember? It says to take some every four hours, so don’t take any yet.”

Eva stared at Chris. He was waving a spatula around as he spoke; he was wearing a pink apron on top of one of her mom’s big old pink sweaters paired, with her mom’s old sweatpants, and his hair was neatly tucked into a hairnet. It was quite a sight.

“What?” He asked, pressing his hand to her forehead.

“You’re still burning hot. Eat your soup, and get some more rest. Everything is completely under control.” He ordered.

“Can’t I come and see?” She asked, but Chris pushed her back down.

“Nope, nope, nope. You have to get some rest. Besides, I’ve got this. I’m an—”

“Amazing cook, yeah I get it.” Eva laughed.

“Soup.” Chris ordered, sulking back into the kitchen.

Eva ate the soup and decided whatever Chris was doing in the kitchen was working, because the soup was amazing. With that she found herself falling asleep, again.

“Eva. Eva wake up.”

Someone was shaking her, and had finally managed to stir her awake.

“You have half an hour to get ready while I clean up the kitchen.” Chris announced. Eva noticed he was once again dressed in the clothes he’d come to her house in. Damn, she’d really liked how he looked in her mom’s clothes.

“Eva.” Chris sighed, pulling her up off of the couch.

“Geez, I’m going, ok?” She retorted, but by now Chris was dragging her to her room.

“Get ready.”

When Eva came downstairs Chris was setting things on the table, and there was a single cupcake sitting on a plate on the counter in front of her.

“Is this for me?” She asked, smiling at the small intricate flowers drawn on with icing.

“Yeah. I figured you deserved one,” he answered, “for being such a good patient and all”.

Eva smiled as she bit into the cupcake. It was sweet, almost as sweet as him.

“Thanks, by the way. Thanks for doing all of this.” She murmured, biting into her cupcake.

“Anytime, but if you tell anyone I did this I will kill you.”

Somehow, she thought it was an empty threat.


End file.
